


An Angel And A Demon Walk Into A Bar...

by cxstiel_xox



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) Is Not Crowley (Supernatural), Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Pining Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxstiel_xox/pseuds/cxstiel_xox
Summary: Aziraphale convinced Crowley to go on a date with him, and is super excited to try something new with him. although, Crowley has some other, more devilish plans for his special outing with Aziraphale-honestly don't take this too seriously, I'm just in love with this show and in love with these two goofs and I wanted to write a little thing about them ;)





	1. ~Part 1~

"so, Crowley." Aziraphale stutters out.  
"yes, Angel?" Crowley turns his head to look at Aziraphale. Aziraphale looks down at his hands for a moment, before looking over at Crowley.  
"would you, uh, would you like to go for lunch?" Aziraphale smiles slightly at Crowley, who smiles back.  
"where'd you like to go, Angel?" Crowley asks, standing up and putting out a hand to help up Aziraphale. Aziraphale gladly accepts Crowley's help and gets excited when he's standing up.  
"Paris!" he yells as he grabs Crowley's hand and speed walks towards Crowley's Bentley, dragging Crowley behind him.  
_This dumbass angel._ Crowley thinks to himself and smiles a bit.  
-  
In the car, Queens "Killer Queen" plays on the radio, while Crowley drives and Aziraphale sits happily in the passenger seat.  
"what exactly do you like about Paris?" Crowley asks, still looking at the road. Aziraphale looks over at Crowley with slight confusion.  
"well, I, uh-" Aziraphale stops for a moment, blushing slightly. "I guess I really like the crepes." Aziraphale smiles awkwardly at Crowley, while Crowley looks over at Aziraphale for a moment and blushes slightly behind his sunglasses.  
"I'm sure that's not the only reason..." Crowley mutters out. Aziraphale blushes, moving to look out the window next to him.  
-  
"that one right there!" Aziraphale points to a small cafe on the side of the road. Crowley looks over at Aziraphale for a moment, before sighing and poorly pulls into a parking spot.  
"I'm doing this for _you,_ Angel" Crowley says, stepping out of the car.  
They walk into the cafe and is greeted by a waitress.  
"how many?" The waitress asks, reaching for a few menus.  
"two." Aziraphale says bubbly.  
"right this way" the waitress says, looking up at Crowley and smiling slightly. Aziraphale grabs his arm and pulls him to his seat.  
"why do you like this place so much? and don't say you like the crepes." Crowley asks.  
"don't you remember?" Aziraphale asks, putting down his menu. Crowley shrugs.  
"this was the first place ever since the French Revolution ended that we had a date in!" Aziraphale smiles.  
"oh, right" Crowley says, smiling slightly at him. "so _that's_ why this place is so special to you"  
"yeah, _and_ they have good crepes" Aziraphale adds, making Crowley laugh.  
_God, I love this little angel._


	2. ~Part 2~

after their lunch date, Crowley convinces Aziraphale to go somewhere of Crowley's choosing.  
-  
"where are we going?" Aziraphale looks out the window and sees miles of fields.  
"you'll see when we get there, angel" Crowley replies a little too happily, causing him to blush under his sunglasses once again.  
after about half an hour of driving, Crowley pulls the car over to the side of the street.  
"are we here?" Aziraphale asks, stepping out of the car with Crowley.  
"almost. I just need to grab something" Crowley says while opening the trunk, and pulling out a blindfold. he smirks as he walks towards Aziraphale.  
"just to add a little more romance" Crowley says slyly, handing Aziraphale the blindfold with a big devilish smile spread across his face. Aziraphale anxiously smiles and grabs the blindfold, putting it on.  
-  
only hearing the sound of the radio playing Queen's "Somebody To Love" and the cars engine running, Aziraphale sits in the passenger seat, blindfolded, anxiously rubbing his hands together. after a few minutes, he feels the car come to a stop and hears the engine turn off.  
"Crowley?-" Aziraphale calls out before hearing the passenger door open and feels Crowley's hands helping him out of the car. he feels Crowley walk him somewhere. _I feel like an old blind man._ Aziraphale thinks to himself. he then starts to feel a breeze, almost like one you'd feel near an ocean or a beach.  
"where are we, Crowley?" Aziraphale asks.  
"just one moment, angel" Crowley says while placing Aziraphale on a seat. he then goes behind him and takes off the blindfold. Aziraphale opens his eyes to see him and Crowley sitting on a bench on a beach. Aziraphale looks around in awe.  
"Crowley, this place, it's amazing!" Aziraphale smiles at Crowley, who just smiles and looks out to the ocean.  
"this was actually the place where I found out I was desperately in love with you" Crowley nudges Aziraphale slightly. Aziraphale, slightly confused, looks around and sees a sign saying _Welcome to Eden Beach._  
"This is where the garden stood?" Aziraphale asks. Crowley nods, blushing slightly, and looking away.  
"aw, well-" Aziraphale moves over towards Crowley more, causing Crowley to turn back to Aziraphale. Aziraphale plants a kiss on Crowley's cheek ever so slightly. "I guess that makes two of us" Crowley's face went from pink to bright red as he smiles at Aziraphale.  
"I love you, angel" Crowley says, as he wraps an arm around Aziraphale's shoulders.  
_"I love you too, Crowley"_


End file.
